five_nights_at_treasure_island_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Night 2 (Unofficial)
Night 2 is the second playable night of Five Nights at Treasure Island. This night starts increasing the difficulty, as Oswald, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Jose "Ze" Carioca, Olaf, Blood Mouse, Shadow Mickey, Old Mickey, Brachydios, Phantom Blot, Panchito, Deviljho, Jeffy, Neon Mickey, Winnie-the-Pooh Melted Impure Mouse, Stitch, Mabel Pines, Candlehead, Buzz Lightyear, Oswald 2.0, Skeleton Jack, Computer Mickey, Dottie McStuffins and all suits from the previous night are active. Disembodied can also sometimes appear during this night, effectively multiplying the number of potential threats to watch out for. Notes Watch The Roof. It slows down one suit, but your other defenses will work on him too, and remember to be very cautious. The Donald Duck headpiece will also occasionally enter, shut off a cam or he will speed up other suits. An unfinished suit, Oswald, will eventually reach your office. If he comes in, turn off a camera or the power to make him leave. Phone Call In the 3 night demo, there was this phone call: Hello... Oh! Hey, Jake, it's me, Lisa! So, from what I heard, Greg left you a pre-recorded message yesterday... and I, for one, think what he said what he said was pretty stupid. I'm sorry we still have to our equipment ready; it hasn't been shipped in yet, so we're still waiting. We basically want you to collect data for us when we come over there, it'll be easier to maintain everything. Oh! And also, Greg, as always, has left out some details from his last message. He said that the photo-negative suit can't see... but it can. It can see... but not too well... so do not make any noise if you have to. That would be a really bad idea. Also, I... don't think he told you about Oswald, and... you're not gonna like this. The Oswald suit was never finished, but it's said to walk around, just like the other suit. But... the thing is, is that his colors and textures were never finished, so he's really black, which means he can't been that easily. I'm not sure if you can do anything about him, but I doubt he'll be a problem since he has no arms. But if he starts becoming a nuisance... then, just shut off your cams like you do... y- would do for Mickey. That should do it. But... alright. I wish you luck. Full Game Version: Hello... Uh? Jake? Hey! It's me, Lisa! I just wanted to pop in and say you are doing a great job over there watching those cameras. I would have done it myself if the equipment shipped faster, but hey! I'm not the one who's controlling it... But anyway though, how's it going? Any problems happened? I mean, aside from the suits that move, I heard Greg never told you about Oswald, he's lucky you are ALIIIII- I mean... OK! Well, anyway though, Oswald was an unfinished costume that stalks just as the photo-negative suit does. The only difference, he has is that Oswald's textures were never finished...and with that being said, he's a full black character that can easily blend into the darkness. If he is in your office... just do as you would do with Mickey. I'll be back to check in on you and see how are you are doing. So... see you then! Category:Unofficial Nights Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island